


Перезагрузка

by Ayliten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, драма, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: Может, лучше было бы просто поспать, но им обоим это нужно.





	Перезагрузка

— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь о них? — спрашивает Кит, скользя губами вдоль шрамов на груди Широ. Здесь их мало, на спине — больше, они чувствуются под пальцами, когда Кит гладит Широ вдоль позвоночника и лопаток, спускается к бокам и пояснице. Один — самый крупный — тянется от плеча до самого бедра неровной бугристой полосой.   
  
Широ они как будто и не волнуют, он не стесняется раздеваться при всех, никак не показывает волнения или раздражения, когда кто-то начинает его разглядывать. Кит не верит в это показное спокойствие, но все равно ужасно завидует самообладанию Широ: у него самого никак не получается даже делать вид, что он относится к этим отметинам так же легко.  
  
Злость, темная, мутная, поднимается из самого нутра, стоит только подумать о выродках, против которых Широ сражался на Арене. Кит ведет рукой по длинному шраму и стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как по телу катятся мурашки, а горло душит яростью.  
  
Собственная спина ноет, как будто это ее распахало то ли тупым оружием, то ли чьим-то огромным когтем.  
  
— Тут нечего рассказывать, — говорит Широ. Отстранившись, он берет лицо Кита в ладони — пальцы правой руки теплые, но их жесткую гладкость ни за что не спутаешь с живой плотью, — смотрит очень серьезно. — Все это ушло.  
  
Если это ушло, хочется спросить Киту, то почему ты до сих пор не можешь говорить об этом? Почему мечешься каждую ночь по кровати, пока не положишь тебе руку на лоб и не выдохнешь в ухо тихое «шшшш»? Почему так страшно и дико кричишь, когда дерешься с имитацией галра в тренировочной комнате, думая, что никто тебя не видит?  
  
Вопросы подкатывают к самому горлу, но застревают в нем острой костью, и Кит знает, что никогда не скажет всего этого вслух — как не скажет и пафосных фраз о том, что обязательно поможет отомстить, или что те галра заплатят, или что теперь всегда, что бы ни случилось, он будет рядом. Широ не нуждается в его покровительстве или защите, и уж тем более — в его жалости.   
  
Кит не говорит вообще ничего. Сглотнув, он подается вперед, опрокидывает Широ на спину и нависает сверху, опирается на локти и трется между раздвинутых ног. Широ коротко выдыхает, стискивает бедра; его член уже напряженный и твердый, головка чуть влажная, Киту отчаянно хочется взять ее в рот или хотя бы просто потрогать — и ласкать, доводя Широ до самой грани и отступая, до тех пор, пока тот не начнет ерзать по матрасу, комкать в руках простыни и бессвязно просить остановиться.   
  
У них совсем немного времени на отдых и, может, лучше было бы просто поспать — во всяком случае, Аллура, увидев утром их обоих, обязательно подожмет губы и сердито покачает головой, — но сон, даже самый крепкий, не способен вымыть из головы все тревоги, мысли, погасить ярость и заполнить темную, жгущую холодом дыру где-то под ребрами.  
  
Осторожно убрав с лица Широ челку — кто бы знал, как он ненавидит этот хохолок за его снежную белизну седины! — Кит накрывает губами тонкий рот, гладит пальцами жесткую линию челюсти и стонет, когда пальцы Широ пробегаются по его напряженным плечам, гладят живот и бока, мнут ягодицы, стискивая их почти до боли. Скрестив лодыжки за спиной Кита, сжав его бедра коленями, Широ ритмично двигается, так, что члены трутся друг о друга — почти насухую немного неприятно и неудобно, но все же ощущений достаточно, чтобы в голове все плыло, а мысли размывались и утекали.  
  
Уткнувшись лбом во влажную шею, Кит целует ее, слизывает солоноватый, с железистым запахом, пот, притискивает к себе Широ и шепчет, бессвязно и тихо, какую-то глупую сентиментальную чепуху.   
  
— Я так тебя люблю, — твердит он, будто наговор от беды, не в силах замолчать или остановиться, чувствуя, как тянет в груди, а от черной дыры под ребрами, рваной, холодной, сосущей, по коже раскатываются колючие мурашки.  
  
Широ не говорит ничего, только коротко и тихо стонет, и так прижимает к себе Кита, что, кажется, еще немного, и у него треснут ребра. Дышать тяжело, воздух между ними будто выгорел, и ничего не выходит, сколько ни хватай его ртом. Пот заливает лоб, щиплет глаза.  
  
Вывернувшись из объятий, Кит хлопает Широ по бедру, заставляя его расцепить все-таки ноги, и сползает — стекает — ниже, целует его шрамы, обводит языком пупок и набухшую, вздувшуюся вену внизу живота. Дорожка волос, ведущая к паху, мокрая от пота, в нос бьет пряный животный запах — кожи, пота, смазки. Головка члена припухшая и темная, натянутая кожа блестит в тусклом свете ламп. Кит берет в рот все еще неумело, они с Широ пробовали так всего несколько раз и он еще не успел понять, как Широ нравится больше всего — но когда он обводит языком крохотное отверстие на самой вершине, тот дергается, сжимает бедра и бьет по матрасу раскрытой ладонью, как будто злится. От этой реакции самого Кита прошивает насквозь, член пульсирует и ноет, и он снова обводит языком отверстие, нарочито медленно, наблюдая за тем, как Широ выламывает на кровати — а затем осторожно, стараясь не задеть чувствительной кожи зубами, вбирает головку в рот.  
  
— Кит… — придушенно стонет Широ и, кажется, он хочет что-то сказать, но Кит, не разжимая губ, водит языком по гладкой коже снова и снова, и Широ захлебывается несказанными словами, стонами, воздухом. Одной рукой он перебирает волосы Кита, вторую кладет ему на лоб и мягко надавливает, пытаясь отстранить — Кит, чувствуя, как головка раздувается еще сильнее, не дает ему сделать и этого тоже, и не отстраняется, даже когда Широ сотрясается, а в небо бьет соленая, слегка горьковатая сперма.  
  
Не переставая сосать, Кит дрочит себе сам — быстро, отчаянно, с силой стискивая в пальцах член, — и кончает, когда Широ с протяжным болезненным стоном надавливает на лоб уже сильнее, всерьез прося остановиться, и опадающий член выскальзывает из расслабленного рта.  
  
Кит еще вздрагивает, когда Широ тянет его за плечи на себя, укладывает рядом и обнимает — левой, живой рукой. Оба молчат, только тяжело и неровно дышат. Кит чувствует себя опустошенным — но это хорошая пустота, звенящая и воздушная. Повернув голову, он встречается взглядом с Широ и с облегчением видит улыбку в темных глазах.  
  
— Я тоже очень тебя люблю, — немного смущенно говорит Широ, и сейчас, с довольным расслабленным лицом, с открытым взглядом, в который еще не успела вернуться горечь, он очень похож на себя прежнего.  
  
Киту снова становится нечем дышать. Сердце, едва успокоившееся, снова начинает неистово колотиться.  
  
— Не смей больше исчезать, — непослушными губами говорит он, проводя пальцем по все еще влажной, блестящей от пота переносице Широ, прямо по шраму, тщетно пытаясь стереть эту вызывающе-розовую линию со смуглой кожи. — Два раза для одной жизни — больше чем достаточно.  
  
— Я постараюсь, — Широ перехватывает его руку и прижимается губами к пальцам. — Кит, — снова серьезнеет он.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Это и правда ушло, — он кивает на исполосованную шрамами грудь. — Все в порядке. Со мной все в порядке, — голос у Широ спокойный и сонный, а на последней фразе он широко и сладко зевает.  
  
Похоже, сейчас он и в самом деле верит в то, что говорит, и Киту не хочется спорить. Широ и так слишком редко бывает таким безмятежным, чтобы портить момент, а разговоры все равно ничего не изменят.  
  
— Давай спать, — тоже зевает он. — Если будем завтра тупить и клевать носом, Аллура убьет нас быстрее, чем галра.  
  
— Угу, — уже невнятно соглашается Широ, утыкаясь Киту носом в плечо. Он засыпает почти мгновенно, а Кит еще некоторое время лежит, чутко прислушиваясь к его дыханию и разглядывая лицо — и закрывает глаза, только когда понимает, что сегодня кошмаров не будет.  
  
Рваная дыра затягивается, растворяется, будто ее и не было, холод отступает, и Кит наконец-то может спокойно дышать.  
  
Ненадолго, знает он.   
  
Но это пока.  
  
Когда-нибудь, он уверен, она исчезнет совсем.


End file.
